


寒门再难出贵受（六）

by sigedatou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 02:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigedatou/pseuds/sigedatou
Relationships: 九辫 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	寒门再难出贵受（六）

晃晃悠悠的大学生活晃到了大四，就像张云雷宿舍里那张晃晃悠悠的床，杨九郎压在他身上，晃得隔壁的床都在抖。

张云雷压低了声音不敢叫，宿舍的隔音太差，他都担心肉体撞击的“啪啪”声和连接处“咕叽”的水声会传到外面去。偏杨九郎还臊他：“宝儿，腿夹紧点儿，宝儿，舒服吗？”

张云雷面红耳赤，哪里有闲心去答，只有余力抱着杨九郎光裸的身子，猫叫一样提醒他：“慢着点儿，床......哈.....床要塌了。”

杨九郎坏心，专挑他受不了的地方弄，又动了两下，想出新趣儿来。拍拍张云雷的小屁股，哄：“来，你到上面来，自己动动看。”

张云雷哪里肯，呜咽着抓住杨九郎的肩膀，却被那人一个翻身带了过来，不着寸缕地骑在了杨九郎身上，大坏蛋好在还知道心疼人，连忙给被子盖了上去，蓝色的学生被衬着张云雷光滑的皮肤，又青涩又色情。杨九郎还在催促：“动啊，看你喜好，动~”

张云雷没办法，里面刚得了滋味儿，这会儿没动静了，反生出些麻痒来，他自己试探着上下坐起，力道太小，床都不晃了。就这也把杨九郎给迷得不行，生生又憋硬了几分。张云雷速度越来越快，他快到了，披着的蓝被滑下来半个肩头，他也没察觉，只知道离这临门一脚就快要到了极乐。

却还差一点，不行，差那么一点，他达不到的地方，没有人推一把，怎么也不行，张云雷急得很，床又晃了起来，他拿湿漉漉的眼睛看杨九郎，求人的意思昭然若揭。

杨九郎偏看不懂，挑眉，只笑。

张云雷委屈了，瘪嘴趴在杨九郎身上，扭了两下腰，去亲杨九郎的锁骨和喉结。谁说好孩子不会勾人？谁说老实人不会耍坏？在杨九郎心里，这张云雷坏透了，也勾人到顶了，他抱住身上的人，腰腹用力，使劲地往上顶，张云雷立时叫出声儿来，又赶紧咬住下唇，“嗯嗯”地随着杨九郎在欲海里翻，架子床晃得铁杆敲学习桌敲得“当当”响，张云雷受不住了，一下咬在杨九郎肩头，肩膀见血，下面也都出来了，又隐秘又快乐。

杨九郎停了下来，不管肩头，去擦张云雷嘴边自己的血：“怎么还咬人呢？属小狗的？”

张云雷害羞，埋头不说话，看杨九郎肩头的血迹不忍，拿舌头去舔。

杨九郎低骂一声，这小子是不想好了。就问：“真想把床给晃塌了？”

张云雷不作妖了，躺在杨九郎身上缓神儿，说话：“你实习单位找好了？系里抽签分配，我想去企业。”

杨九郎明白他的心思，张云雷不是北京户口，很多事业单位国企可能不会要，他又不想靠着别人，企业最适合他。杨九郎摸了摸被子下他光裸的腰背，轻轻吻他，跟他说：“你做什么，我都支持你。”

似乎现代人普遍的焦躁在大学的最后一年里就已经开始发芽了，所有人都很急，急着考证，急着写毕业论文，急着找实习单位，急着写简历，好像有一种不在毕业之前找到一份称心如意的工作就完了的感觉。于是那天杨九郎回宿舍，看到张云雷气定神闲地在练毛笔字，就有一种闹中取静的意外感。

“练字啊？”杨九郎走过去握住张云雷执笔的手。

张云雷气息不乱，继续写，说：“嗯，写得不好，但是我想写点自己喜欢的东西。”

杨九郎侧头去看，张云雷写了一句不成句的话：“如斯拥有万般宠爱”，他笑了，他看上的人果然不一样。张云雷笑着看他：“怎么样？就是想告诉我自己，我有的东西多着呢，别慌，也别急，一辈子的努力，不全在这一年。”

杨九郎又刮目相看了，张云雷老让自己刮目相看，从刚入学的那句“为什么要跟他们说话”开始，时不时给他惊喜。

抽签分实习单位，张云雷抽到杂志社，杨九郎抽到国企，他一直有件事儿没跟张云雷说，导员早就私下找过他了，说以他的家庭背景，学校可以帮他推荐直接保研的名额，只要他面试通过就可以了。杨九郎想看看张云雷的意思，再决定怎么说，怎么走。

果然，实习期到一半，张云雷还在适应每天早上6点起床去赶公交上班，系里要每个学生填保研意向表。张云雷不想读书了，想早点赚钱减轻家里压力，杨九郎劝他填一个，万一呢。张云雷选了个两年制的，读公共传媒方向，毕了业系里帮忙写工作推荐信，他不想再在上学这件事上花费太多时间。

杨九郎面试通过了，保研本专业本方向。张云雷年年奖学金，大三就入了党，做过各种成功的活动执行和运营，温文帅气，应答自如，没过。因为他不是北京户口，家里也没有什么过硬的背景，学校要考虑帮助研究生毕业就业的难易程度，选了另一个央/视实习过的北京女孩儿。

张云雷早想到了，说难过不如说不甘心，也没多说什么，下午杨九郎就带他去了三环自己家里。

杨九郎跟张云雷说：“我跟我爸妈都打过招呼了，他们知道你来。前两天他们出差了，这儿你就住着，离你实习单位近。”

张云雷关注点很特别，惴惴地问：“说过了？怎么说的？”

杨九郎换了鞋，抬起头笑：“说我朋友，怎么，你还想怎么介绍啊？儿媳妇啊？也行啊，他们回来我就补。”

张云雷又被逗笑了，想了想，跟杨九郎说了个大秘密：“九郎，我跟我爸妈提过你了。”

“啥！”杨九郎难得眼睛瞪这么大，“你提了啥？”

张云雷很淳朴，实话实说：“说我谈朋友了呗，那我们都那啥过了，不跟爸妈说吗？我有了媳妇儿了，必须得跟爸妈说。”

信息量太大，杨九郎一下接受不过来：“你，你直接说了？”

张云雷点点头：“嗯，就说你是北京的，对我很照顾，他们还见过。”

杨九郎又问：“还有呢？”

张云雷低下头：“还说了对不起......”

杨九郎心都揪成了一块儿，他亲亲张云雷下垂的眼睫毛，轻轻问他：“咱爸骂你了？生气了吗？气出病来没有？”

张云雷小声说：“没有，还不知道，我没说是你，也没说是男的，但我爸来送我就见到你们这么几个人，我又说了对不起，他能猜到，我想给他点儿时间......”

杨九郎把人紧紧抱住：“好好，给咱爸时间，我陪着你。”

杨九郎不想欠着张云雷的帐，隔天掐着时差就跟自个儿妈说了，同样是出柜，杨九郎就是一副通知的语气，他妈远在大洋彼岸操着心问：“就现在住咱家这小孩儿啊？那我回去用不用给买点儿啥啊？”

杨九郎吊儿郎当：“不用不用，别再吓着他。”

杨妈又沉吟半天，问：“那他父母知道吗？”

杨九郎蔫儿了：“八九不离十吧，估计有点儿难以接受。”

杨妈“哼”了一声：“那可不，白养个大儿子让你给糟践了，就是闺女也看不上你！”

杨九郎叫：“妈！”

杨妈急着挂电话：“行了行了，开会了，回去再说吧！”

张云雷每天忙着实习工作，还要写毕业论文，经常熬夜看书到十二点，跑跑颠颠，忙得杨九郎心疼。

这天张云雷回学校图书馆查资料，正碰上已经研一的孟鹤堂在那儿愁眉苦脸翻书，他过去打招呼，孟鹤堂逮到他胳膊就不让走，要哭不哭的。

到了图书馆外面，孟鹤堂真要哭出来了：“辫儿！周九良要回山东老家！”

张云雷心想这有什么奇怪的，要不是因为杨九郎，他可能也会回河北。

孟鹤堂抱着他哭：“我舍不得他啊！呜呜呜，他还没接受我呢！呜呜呜”

张云雷刚要问接受什么，突然明白了孟鹤堂的意思，原来是小周！孟哥喜欢的那个男生是小周！张云雷一脸震惊：“你......你你......”

孟鹤堂大鼻涕一擦，大义凌然地说：“我不读研了！我跟他回老家去！”

张云雷一巴掌呼过去，朝着孟鹤堂一声吼：“糊涂！”多少人想读都读不成，你已经进了这个等级，为了一点私事就想中途放弃，还要不要脑子。

孟鹤堂被打懵了，记忆里张云雷很少这样生气，他捂着脑袋，瘪嘴问：“你打我干什么？”

张云雷要被他气死：“打你都是轻的！应该踹你！你都读了研一，半个学期都快过了，说什么混账话！”

孟鹤堂弱小无助：“我......我那是说说么。”

张云雷很严肃：“说说也不行！你要喜欢就去追，不喜欢了就算，别说胡话。”

孟鹤堂委屈：“我说了......他不同意。”

这个张云雷倒没想到，他问：“你说了？他没同意？”

孟鹤堂点头：“其实我读这个研就是想着，能他大四的时候多跟他近一年，不为别的......”

张云雷沉默了。

那天他们两个聊了很多，从下午聊到吃晚饭，张云雷告诉孟鹤堂，要有一个自己的目标，要有自己的打算和规划，谈恋爱不是一切，周九良也不应该成为他的一切，可能周九良就是看孟鹤堂这样没个正形，才老放不下心跟他，周九良对孟鹤堂好，这谁都看得出来。

孟鹤堂想了半天，笑了。


End file.
